Knocked Out part 3
by MissCera
Summary: The final installment of the Knocked Out series. I had such a fun time writing this. I hope you enjoy it!


Knocked out part three-final

 **Last installment of the Knocked out series. I hope you enjoy. And yes I wrote this after having mommy time. Happy reading!**

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at the handful of students in his classroom. On one side sat his godson Draco Malfoy, his muggleborn girlfriend Hermione Granger, the emerald trio consisting of Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson. The other side sat two thirds of the golden trio, Potter and Weasley. All of the students had bruises, cuts, and different afflictions from a multitude of hexes that were caste in the initial duel that occurred an hour prior to them being sent back into his dungeons. Snape lets out a huff and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Someone explain to me again what happened?" He says with the sneer.

"He started it. He shouldn't of tried to speak to Hermione."

"They were ganging up on Ron, I had to help."

"The weasel needed to be taught a lesson."

"I just wanted to talk to Hermione and tell her that she was making a mistake. Next thing I know I'm being thrown against a wall."

"Ronald and Harry were being meddlesome. Someone needed to put them back into line."

Snape groaned as all of the seventh year students started yelling and talking at once. They argue across the room while simultaneously talking to him. He would like to think he was a patient man, however these children were pushing him over the edge. "ENOUGH!" He yells out. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins all stop talking. The room turns deadly silent as Snape once again pinches his nose before turning to Hermione. "Miss Granger, as much as I hate to admit it, you don't have a history of bending the truth. Now explain what happened." He finishes while crossing his arms across his chest. Hermione Granger nodded before starting her story.

"Well it started an hour ago..."

One hour earlier...

Hermione smiled as an arm wrapped around her waist. Draco whispers slightly into her ear. She blushes as he talks about his plans for her later that evening after her detention.

"To much information Miss Granger." Snape drawls while motioning for her to continue but to leave out the naughty bits. Hermione blushes before continuing.

Blaise and Theo laugh loudly as the walk out the potions room behind a fuming Pansy Parkinson. "Don't worry about it Pans, I'm sure that slime will wash out of your robes." Zabini says winking at her. She lets out a frustrated groan.

"I swear I thought Longbottom had gotten somewhat better at controlling his limbs." She says while glaring at the tall dangly Gryffindor. He scratches his head nervously before saying a quick apology for what seemed like the 100th time before scurrying off to his next class. Pansy groans before trying to magic the slime off of her and yet again was unsuccessful. The Slytherin boys laugh slightly before turning their attention to the couple.

"Oi Draco, mate. Separate for a sec." Nott says while grinning. Draco stops whispering, sighs slightly before turning his attention to the wizard.

"What Theo?" He asks while looking bored. Zabini snorts while Nott looks offended.

"As I was saying, back in the class, what are we going at to do about the quidditch game being canceled? I mean are we going to have free time or more practice? I just wanted to know, your captain-ness, before I make any plans with that pretty little Ravenclaw this Saturday." He finishes while crossing his arms. Draco thinks for a second, scratching his chin.

"Eh I don't believe we can get any better. No practice." Nott throws a fist into the air but his celebration was cut short by Draco finishing, "however I expect the team to be bright eyed and bushy tailed 6 am on Sunday." He retorts with a smug look gracing his face. Nott's smile drops before leering at the blonde wizard. The two wizards begin to bicker slightly before stopping when a cough is heard behind them. Everyone turns their heads towards the sound. The atmosphere turns dark and deadly as Ronald Weasley looks at the Slytherins and his ex with a disgusted look on his reddened face. Harry Potter shakes his head as almost knowing how this was going to end up.

"Hermione, can we talk for a minute?" He asks slightly with a venomous tone to his words. Draco growls slightly but stops when he feels a reassuring hand touch him slightly. Hermione nods at him, as to silently tell him not to worry. She turns towards the red headed freckled wizard.

"Sure Ronald. However for the sake of things, whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of them." She says while motioning to the other students around her. He frowns as he looks at the glaring Slytherins.

"Fine. I'll say it flat out. I think you are making a huge mistake. You know that they are just going to use you for your brain and whenever they no longer need you, they will toss you to the side. I'm just worried about you getting hurt. I mean you are fraternizing with the enemy." He finishes loudly throwing his arms around. He huffs slightly as he waits for her response. The red tinge on his face brightens as a killing intent rolls off of his ex. Everyone steps back slightly as she looks at him. Her eyebrow twitches slightly before she grins and responds in a scary sweet tone.

"Ronald Weasley. I really hope you aren't trying to say these guys are doing exactly what you and Harry have been doing since first year. I really hope that you aren't really that dense to believe that you never asked to copy my work or have me do your assignments for you for the past 7 years. And I really hope that you aren't implying that Draco and his friends are still in cahoots with the few death eaters that are still in hiding after the end of the war. They were forgiven of their crimes after Professor Snape came out of hiding and explained exactly what happened to them. Believe me when I say this, we are done. There is no going back to how things were. The last time I checked, you broke things off with me. You told me that you didn't want to be held down after we graduated and that I should move on if I could. You have no fucking right to stand there and tell me who I can or cannot be with. Draco has been nothing but a gentleman to me. And for your information, he never forced anything on me. I initiated the physical part of our relationship, not that is really any of your business. So before you try and go high and mighty, let me say this one more time to you, do not speak to me, to Draco, to any of us. To me, you are just a person that I pass in the halls. You burnt that bridge that morning in the Great Hall. You fucked up and you know it. But instead of being a mature adult and admit that you were in the wrong and apologize, you attack my relationship yet again. So you can kindly go fuck yourself." She finishes while turning back to Draco. Draco smiles at her before wrapping his arm protectively as she begins to shake and tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Now wait just a second." Ron starts, walking slightly forward towards the couple. He gets cut off by the three other Slytherins stepping in front of the couple, shielding them from idiot wizard.

"Easy Weasley, you heard her. She's done. You can kindly go before things get worse...for you." Zabini says with his eyes narrowed. Pansy standing in the middle of the two taller wizards wraps an arm around each of their shoulders nods in agreement.

"You are exactly right Blaise. Weasley, seriously, leave before you regret what might happen next." Pansy sneers slightly with that same dark killer intent coming off of her. Theo spins his wand in his hand while chuckling.

"What did you really expect Weasley? That you could berate us and Hermione would just magically agree with you and come back to you with arms open wide. You must be the biggest idiot I have ever seen." Theo replies. Ronald turns bright red before pulling out his wand. After that, things were a blur. More wands were drawn, fist were thrown, punches, kicks, blood, boils, the whole corridor was filled with yelling and spells whipping through the air. The next thing Hermione knew was she had her wand pointed at Rons throat while Draco and Harry were both being held back by Slytherins and Gryffindors respectively.

"You are going to regret this Ronald. We are done. D. O. N. E. Done. Period." Hermione says as Professor Snape comes out to the chaos outside his potions classroom.

Presently...

"And you know the rest. You restrained Draco and Harry, handed out detentions and made us come back in." Hermione finishes holding her head down slightly. The other students sitting around her nod in agreement while Weasley looked like he wanted to avada everyone on that side of the room. Potter looked mad but at the same time embarrassed. Snape groaned before wordlessly sending everyone back their wands. Everyone looks at the potions master in shock.

"Thank you Miss Granger. I will be sending out letters to your families, and everyone is to come to detention with me for the next four months. Never in all of my years of teaching have I seen such behavior. You lot make James Potter and his merry bunch of idiots look like saints. I'm am deeply disappointed in all of you. You are all adults and should behave as such. Potter, Weasley, and even you Miss Granger, I would expect that after all this time here in Hogwarts that a normal year would be something you would enjoy and cherish but you have made quite record this year. Very disappointed indeed." He says while shaking his head. All the students present sat quietly in shame. Snape looks around at the seven adults that he watched grow up for the past seven years and let out a huff. "You are dismissed. Report back here tomorrow night for the beginning of your detentions. Take tonight to think about what you have done. That's all." He finishes before unlocking the door. He turns away from them and walks with his robes billowing behind him as he leaves them to retire to his room.

"Well that was unexpected." Zabini speaks first, breaking the silence. Nobody moves or speaks. He scratches his head awkwardly. "So I guess we should leave?" The tan wizard asks looking around at his classmates. Hermione nods before standing up.

"Agreed. Harry. Ron. Come on. We can finish our conversation upstairs." Everyone looks at her in shock. Draco stands up abruptly.

"Mione you can't be serious." He turns red in the face as he narrows his eyes at the two Gryffindors across the room. Both wizards look nervous before standing up. Hermione hugs Draco and kisses him slightly.

"Professor Snape is right. We are adult and we should handles matter as so. So I am going to go back to the Gryffindor tower and the boys and I are going to have a civilized conversation. Isn't that right boys?" She says in an sweet almost threatening manner. Both guys squeak before nodding in agreement. Pansy chuckles before standing as well.

"Granger is right Draco. Let them go work things out. We will be waiting for her in the dungeons if something goes wrong." She grabs Theo and Blaise and drag them out of the room. Draco shakes slightly before grabbing Hermione and hugging her tightly back. His face hides in the crook of her neck and he whispers softly to her.

"Let me know if you need me. Come back to me when you are done." He kisses her again before turning to Ron and Harry. "You make her cry again and I swear on my fathers grave that I will end both of you." He threatens before following the other Slytherins out of the room. Hermione turns to her fellow Gryffindors.

"Well, shall we?" She motions to the door, inviting them to walk out first. Both boys lower their heads slightly before walking out. She follows. The door closes behind them.

1 year and 4 months later...

"Can you believe it, that we are here?"

"Honestly I think we are all shocked that you made it this far Weasley"

"Oh shut Zabini, we weren't sure if you would unlatch yourself long enough from this flavor of the week to even be here."

"Ha, he's got you there Blaise."

"Fuck off Draco."

Hermione smiled as she watched as her best friends and her boyfriend getting along. It took some time but she had finally gotten them to see that things would be better if they all could come to some kind of agreement. Harry, Ron, Theo, Blaise and her Draco had graduated Hogwarts and made it through the beginning trails of auror training and now they were at the beginning of a new chapter of their lives. Draco and Harry tied for first of the auror class and were both were awarded for such. Following in a close second to everyone's surprise was Luna Lovegood. Hermione chuckles slightly as parents and friends came over to congratulate all of them on graduating from the auror academy. She grabs her two best friends and give them hugs. They smile and return her hug.

"Need aid to breath Hermione." Harry laughs while pulling away slightly. She smiles and wipes a small tear that has fallen. Both boys frown slightly.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Malfoy get over here! Your woman is hurt." Ron frantically says waving his arms around. Draco rushes over, pushing people out of his way. He wraps his arms around her before asking what was wrong.

"No nothing like that. I am just so happy and proud of all of you." She answers. Everyone lets out a relieved chuckle. Draco smiles down at her and kisses her passionately.

"Oh come on. Seriously? Not here guys. I just got that memory of walking in on you two out of my head." Nott says shaking his head. Ginny Weasley walks up and wraps her arms around the man. "Hey babe. How'd I look up there?" Nott asks his girlfriend.

"Oh so manly and sexy Theo." She says before kissing him slightly. He smirks as he wraps an arm around her waist and resting his hand on her bottom. Ron lets out a sound of disgust. Harry chuckles nervously. They had broken up not long after the whole fight a year or so ago. Harry was shocked when not long after Theodore Nott came to him asking if he would have a problem if he asked out the youngest redhead. From that moment on Harry had nothing but respect for the Slytherin and became friends not long after. Then soon before they knew it, they were all friends. For the first time in centuries, Gryffindors and Slytherins were getting along. Ron even came around eventually, well with the help of Astoria Greengrass from Ginny's year. Harry smiles at the memory as he feels two small arms wrap around him from behind him.

"Hey Potter." Pansy Parkinson says as he brushes turns around to face her.

"Hey love. Was worried you weren't going to make it." He says hugging her, completely covering her small frame with his bigger build. She smirks slightly before answering him.

"I was too, but thankfully McGonagall was able to postpone my classes till tomorrow." Harry laughs. There was no telling was the newest Transfiguration Professor did to get the headmistress to agree to that. He kisses her slightly before turning back to the group.

Hermione laughs as she looks around at the couples around her. Draco and her were coming up on their two year anniversary. Harry and Pansy were just getting past their honeymoon stage and were getting pretty serious. Especially seeing as Pansy told her in confidence that Harry was asking her about her ring finger size. Ginny and Theo were still in their honeymoon stage and from what she hears, are still going at it like rabbits. Ronald surprised her when he came to the group and mentioned that Astoria Greengrass had asked him out. They had only gone on a few dates but Ron was smitten with the young and beautiful witch. Blaise was well Blaise. Still being a horn-dog playboy. Though this girl he was fooling with seemed to have potential. The there was Luna and Neville. The young auror and Herbology Professor were getting married next month. Hermione was ecstatic when Luna asked her to be her maid of honor. She a tad bit nervous about the speech but figured she would have Draco by her side telling her that everything was going to be okay.

"You all right there love?" The blonde wizard asks as he hugs her from behind her. She smiles and nods.

"Yes. Just thinking about how everything is going. Life just seems so good. For once it feels like I can finally breathe fully, do you know what I mean?" She replies. He smirks and kisses the top of her head. With his chin planted there he answers,

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." The brunette witch smiles as the warmth of his hug makes her heart beat quickly. She laughs as Blaise and Ron bicker. Everyone was getting along swimmingly. She glances down at her watch.

"Shit. I have to go. Draco, you guys, congratulations, but I need to get back to St. Mungo's." Hermione says before kissing her man bye. She hugs everyone again before leaving toward the floo. Draco smiles as he watches her leave. Harry comes beside him and wraps an arm around his shoulder. Draco looks at him with a cocked eyebrow as he notices the smirk on the boy-who-gets-on-his-last-nerves face.

"What Potter?"

"So when are you going to do it?" Potter asks his auror partner. Malfoy blushes as his pulls out a velvet box from his robes.

"I'm thinking on our anniversary." He says with a smile on his face. Harry looks at him and slaps his back slightly.

"Good on ya mate but stop with the smiling. Still creepy to see you do that. Stick with smirking. Fits ya better but congrats. She will love it." He finishes before going back to his girlfriend. Draco smirks before flipping the bird in Potter's direction. He opens the box to a slightly medium sized engagement ring. He had it made special just for his beautiful witch who captured his heart almost two years ago. They had been through a lot together and Draco couldn't see anyone else in his future other than her. He wanted her to be the first thing he sees in the morning and the last at night. He wanted to have blonde curly haired children running around their home. His mother was ecstatic when he came to her to tell her the news, but was a bit worried when he told her that he wasn't going to give Hermione the family ring. Hermione was modest and having a ring with a large size like the ring in his mother's jewelry box wasn't something she would enjoy. So a ring that was still slightly larger than most but that was made to be a representation of her would make her especially happy. Draco smiles before going back over to his group of friends, and Weasley. Smirking he puts his arms around the shoulder of his two best friends from birth as they all talked and laughed before agreeing to have the graduation party at a pub not far from where they were.

Years and years later...

Hermione and Draco smiled as they watched their oldest board the train to go to his first year of Hogwarts. Scorpius turned and waved at his parents. He looked like a mini Draco. When he was born Hermione was infatuated with the little boy. Completely obsessed. Not even a year later, little Calliope Rose was born and was just like Hermione. She was such a daddy's girl. All she had to do was smile at Draco and he would give anything her heart desires. Their children were just as smart if not smarter than their parents. Both excelled in anything they did. When Scorpius and Calliope were 6 and 5, Hermione found out that she was once again pregnant. Nine month later came the first set of Malfoy twins in history. A little boy, Archer, has Draco's eyes but Hermione's brown curls, while his twin sister, Rhea had her mothers eyes and Draco's straight white blonde hair. They were a wonderful Mixture of their parents and both had not only mom and dad wrapped around their fingers but their siblings as well.

"There he goes Draco. Gods I don't know what I am going to do without my little boy." Hermione says wiping yet another tear from her eye. Draco chuckles before wrapping an arm around her.

"Love we have three other children who are coming back with us. Scorp will be fine. He will write you tonight and probably every night till he comes home." Draco replies squeezing her shoulder. She smiles and nods before turning to her other beautiful children. Callie smiles at her mom.

"Mum, I get to go next year right? I am so excited to go. Can I get a cat since Scorp got an owl? What house do you think he will get? Oh what house would I be I wonder?" She says quickly getting excited as she waved bye to her older brother who stuck his head out a window of the train.

"Bye mum! Bye dad! I'll write tonight! See you at holidays!" He yells out as the train whistles one last time before departing. Hermione waves slightly before looking down at her twins. With Draco answering Callie's questions, Hermione sets her attention on her two five year olds. They both smile at her with their toothy grins. She kneels down and hugs both of them at the same time.

"You two stay young for as long as you can. Just stay with mummy forever okay?"

"Okay mum."

"Okay mum." They both say simultaneously. Draco shakes his head as Hermione tears up again. She stand up and grabs both of their hands.

"All right then, let's head home." She says while Draco grabs Callie hand who is basically bouncing with excitement. "The Potters, Weasleys, Notts and Zabinis are coming to our house, we need to get ready." She finishes. Draco nods his head in agreement.

"You heard your mother, let's get a move on." He says and away they went.

 **The end.**

 **Wow that took a while to write. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading the knocked out series. I love this story so much. Kind of hate to see it end. Maybe I'll write a next gen story next when all of the Malfoy children are at Hogwarts. Let me know.**

 **Fun fact:**

 **I don't know if you noticed but for the Malfoy children, the girls names are Greek like Hermione and the boys are constellations like Draco.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.**

 **Much love**

 **Cera**


End file.
